The Little Princes
by French Dreamer
Summary: The Rose and The Fox Verse. Part 2


**Here is the follow up of my fanfiction The Rose and The Fox. If you haven't read it, it would be better to read it before you start, otherwise there are a few things that you will have trouble understanding.**

**So it begins in late January or early February of 2022, Dave and Sebastian have said yes for a little over a month now. In fairy tales, they say they married and had many children and lived happily ever after ... I have a scoop, life is not a fairy tale.**

* * *

"We should buy a house." Sebastian dropped one evening after he had collapsed on the couch coming home from work.

"Why? What is the problem with our apartment?" Dave asked while placing their plates on the coffee table.

"Thank you. You're perfect. "

"I know, that's why you married me a month ago."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me every day."

"Are you going to finally tell me what is wrong with our apartment?" Dave asked planting his fork into his salad.

"I don't know. Everything and nothing at once. It was perfect for a single student, even when Lisa was there and afterwards, when you moved in, it was one of the happiest days of my life. I mean, for two students, this loft is a luxury, you know it, you've spent a year in a tiny dorm with a homophobic roommate."

"I know yeah. So if it's so perfect, why do you want to move out?"

"It was perfect for students. But we got older. You've been a teacher for three years, I've been hired at the firm, as a lawyer, a real lawyer. We earn a good living..."

"You, better than I do, now that you've graduated." Dave cut.

"Who cares about that, I didn't marry you for your money. I am proud of what you do and yeah, I think you are not paid your fair value, but that's not the debate here."

"You know that I chose to work in a public school because I think everyone should have the right to receive a good education. I would earn more in the private but I don't want to be motivated by money as long as I earn enough to live decently."

"And you're dedicated to your students as much as if you were paid double for this job, it's also why I love you. And once again, the important thing is not who wins what it's the total amount on our account at the end of the month. And together, we earn more than a good living. Now we both work, you don't really have space for you to grade your papers, when your parents come to visit, they have to take a hotel room, the children of our friends are growing up, we can't keep making them camping when we look after them. I love this apartment but I think we need more space now."

"Are you trying to tell me without telling me that you start thinking about having children together?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're lucky, we have the role of the uncles cool, I don't see why we should change that."

"I'll have tried." Dave sighed. "But you're right, we should start looking for a house." He concludes.

"In fact ... Promise not to get upset ... I've already started looking."

"Why should I get upset?"

"Because I started looking without knowing whether you would agree."

"You just looked or you have already chosen and bought a house without asking me?"

"No, I just looked. I ... I made a short selection of my favorites on the websites of the agencies but that's all. I won't buy a house for us without you."

"So I really don't see why I should get upset. We'll look at it after eating." Dave decided.

When they had finished their meal, Sebastian pulled out his laptop while his husband cleared the table. Dave settled down behind Sebastian, the young lawyer using his husband as cushion, their legs stretched out on the couch, while Sebastian opened the favorite's pages on his web browser.

The young lawyer had selected about ten houses spread over three different real estate agencies. After looking together, they decided to phone two agencies the next day to explain their research.

They had agreed on the fact that they were looking for a house with at least four bedrooms to be able to both have their office to work and a guest room for when they had a visit. Ideally, they also wanted the main room to be bright and spacious with the kitchen area open to the rest of the room.

Obviously, it was the ideal vision, they well knew they would probably have to make some concessions, even though the sale of their apartment alone would be a comfortable lead on the budget. Add to that that calling Paul the next day to break the news, they learned that Dave's grandfather had left him a small inheritance. The money was stuck in an account until now because a direction in the will asked that the money was used only for the purchase of a real estate property.

"And why is it that you've never told me?" Dave asked his father.

"Your mother didn't know. If I'd told her she would have wanted us to tell you. I didn't intend to hide it from you forever, if that's what you think. I just wanted to tell you only when you'd think about buying a house."

"But why?"

"So you wouldn't think about buying something just to receive the money and sell immediately. So that'd come just as a helping hand when you'd want to settle down."

"And if I had never thought about it I would never have known, right?"

"I had although planned to tell you anyway if I had seen that your life wasn't taking this path, but when you finally decided to marry Sebastian, I thought I'd still wait a little to tell you. Seems like I was right." Paul concluded.

After hanging up, the lovers had added the amount to their budget and had contacted the two real estate agencies that they had chosen.

The first agency they had contacted proposed them two houses to visit.

But the atmosphere had cooled considerably when the officer had understood that they were a couple and married with that. Dave and Sebastian couldn't say if the two houses they visited were what they were looking for or if they'd unconsciously sought the slightest defect, but they decided not to buy any.

They had anyway already three scheduled visits with the other agency and most importantly, they were in no hurry. Their apartment was still perfectly comfortable for them, they could afford to wait for the perfect heart-stopper.

The agent they met for future visits proved to be much warmer than the previous one. He hadn't expected to receive a gay couple according to their phone conversation, but when he saw them coming, he had scarcely seemed surprised and had treated his customers exactly as warmly as any other clients.

The first house had precisely the four rooms required, all with their private bathroom. The living room was quite spacious, but the house was on three floors and the kitchen was not open, what they might have been willing to remove from their criteria, but it was small and very lowly functional.

The second house had a beautiful living room, as spacious as the one of their apartment, with open kitchen as they wanted. Just as the four bedrooms and two bathrooms they had listed in their wishes. With the exception of the area in which it was which was a bit far from their respective works, the house would have been perfect.

The third was probably what was less close from what they wanted. Of course, there was the desired number of bedrooms, but the rooms were cramped, poorly disposed. The house was on three floors, each floor crossed by long corridors that made losing a lot of space. Besides the stairs turned at angles that did not give confidence to Sebastian who had a habit of not really having the full use of his eyes before his morning coffee.

They still hadn't found their ideal house, but these three visits had comforted them that they could undoubtedly find. While they were preparing to leave, the agent received a call and asked them for a minute, the time to take the call. He hung up with a big smile.

"Gentlemen, it could be that this is your lucky day. The call that I have received is a new estate that has just come to the agency. I know this house, I sold it six months ago, and I think it might be exactly what you want. If you have some time, we can visit it now. "

"You sold it six months ago and it's already on sale again? It surely hides something." Dave protested.

"I understand your doubts. But unfortunately, it doesn't hide anything other than a divorce. I sold it several times since I started working in this office 17 years ago. Each time, it was either families that were expending and needed bigger, either long distance moves for professional causes."

"We can visit it, we'll see." Sebastian replied.

"We just have to go to the agency so I get the keys."

When Dave and Sebastian entered for the first time in this house, they wouldn't say they knew immediately that this would be their house, the perfect place to make a home, but they were quickly charmed by the volumes of the rooms.

As was the case in their apartment, the front door opened directly onto the main room, which was, as they wanted, very large with an open and fully equipped kitchen. The room distributed on a first large room, which could be considered as a bedroom without bathroom. Dave immediately imagined that it would be a good place to install Sebastian's piano and host the impromptu concerts that didn't fail to take place when their musician friends came to visit them. Which happened quite often since most of their friends were former Warblers or former New Directions. Then were the restrooms, big enough to be comfortable, equipped with a sink, but without taking too much space on the remaining rooms. Finally, the last door opened into a bedroom with a small ensuite bathroom, all comfort to welcome their relatives or friends, or that could be used if ever one of them found himself unable to climb stairs. Artie could testify, accidents do happen and it wasn't silly to consider the situation.

On the same stretch of wall than the kitchen area, stairs led upstairs, arriving on a clear long hallway that distributed on other rooms. Down the hall on each side were two rooms of even surface without bathroom that would be perfect to house their offices. Then on the right, back toward the stairs was a new bedroom with a small ensuite bathroom, good to receive more friends at once. Then were restrooms again perfect for not having to go downstairs if needed at night. And next a laundry. To complete the floor, on the left was the last room, equipped with a large bathroom with a bathtub and a spacious dressing room.

In each new room they were visiting, they could see themselves living, imagine their furniture or new furniture occupying the room and house their life together.

What definitively decided them to make an offer on this house, besides the fact that it was close to their works, it was the back door between the kitchen and the stairs area, and the bay window in the back bedroom. They opened directly onto a small terrace on the same level as a large garden. They could already see the summer barbecues with friends, read there in a lounge chair under the shade of the tree in the background, play football or dance with Adam, Nalani, Lucy ... or all the other children that their friends would still give birth to.

Five months to the day after having said yes, they were moving in their new house.

"It's seems a little empty." Jeff exclaimed visiting the first 'bedroom' which was not furnished.

"Yes, I thought it was a bedroom, shouldn't there be at least a bed?" Nick added.

"Yes, where are you going to sleep?" Tina asked.

"Upstairs, in the parental suite." Sebastian replied.

"Parental? Aren't you supposed to have children at least for it to be a parental suite?" Mike interjected.

"He has a point. Are you hiding something to us? "Jeff asked with enthusiasm.

"Not at all. We only have to call it the cool uncles' suite. We still have space upstairs, so Nick, if you suddenly have the desire to expand the family with Quinn, no problem for us." Dave joked.

"I promise, you'll be the first to know ... just after the paparazzi of course." Nick was amused.

"Oh, the paparazzi, they're pretty much the only ones that make me regret having so many famous friends." Sebastian sighed.

"They're part of the job, unfortunately. We must deal with it." Mike complained. "I'm just glad we managed to keep Nalani away from it all."

"I think we'd all like to know your secret about it."

"There's no secret, only luck." Tina sighed.

"Well, all that is nice but can we also see the upstairs now?"

"Go first Jeff, please."

Jeff didn't need to be asked twice and climbed the stairs at full speed. The others had just begun to go up, Tina with Nalani in her arms; the blond had already found the famous 'parental suite' and especially the bathroom.

"Oh, holy cow, the size of the tub!"

"I think he has found the cool uncles' suite." Sebastian was amused.

"Guys, I want your house, it's great." Jeff added when he had already gone through two other rooms.

"Too bad for you, we don't sell it." Dave cried.

"It's still a bit empty anyway." Nick said.

"Yes, Nick, we have more rooms than in our old apartment, so we'll have to buy some furniture. We'll solve that next weekend, I promise. The next time you come back to visit us from New York, we'll have a room ready for you, I promise."

"Or at worst there's still your old bed at home." Jeff interjected. "It's empty since you left."

"Don't be so melodramatic Jeff, I'm in New York, not the other side of the world."

"Yes, well, I miss you all the same." Jeff pouted.

"And what keeps you from going to New York too? That shouldn't lack of jobs of accounting in New York." Sebastian wondered.

"But Teddy works in Chicago, right Jeffy, that's what holds you back." Tina joked.

"Teddy? But tell me, how many couples did we make on our wedding day?"

"So wait, let me think ... Those two with Quinn and Teddy, it already makes two. Sam and Emily, I think there has been something between Puck and Natalie, I don't know if that counts given the distance between them, and oh, the cutest of all couples, Beth and Gabriel. So five. Plus, your father and Beiste who decided to get married that day of course." Tina enunciated.

"Wait, come back, Sam and Emily?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, you know, Emily, your husband's cousin, who was a witness at your wedding and Sam, the former Titans' quarterback. They danced, they talked, they realized they were practically neighbors, they saw each other and for short, they're dating now I think." Mike told.

"But how do you know all this?"

"Well, Quinn and Nick, you'd really have to be blind since the paparazzi jumped on the case. For Jeff and Teddy, your photographer has told me, I don't know exactly why. About Puck and Natalie only one girls' night out with the Fantastic Four, the information was quickly out. Sam is one of Mike's best friends, they talk to each other. And Beth and Gabriel you just had to open your eyes, they were adorable."

"And my dad and ..."

"You've told us that. It melted your brain to get married?" Mike asked.

"No, I think it's having purchased this huge house that has troubled them." Jeff exclaimed.

"We were fed up with everyone having to sleep at the hotel to see us. Now we have space for you, when Kurt will have hired Teddy at Vogue and you'll have moved to New York." Sebastian joked.

"Oh okay, quit making fun of me, I didn't deliberately fall in love with him."

"One rarely deliberately falls in love Jeff. And we don't make fun; we tease you, that's all."

"And now we'll have a real bed for when we take care of Nalani, Lucy or Adam."

"You have a real bed for me Uncle Vid? Where is it?"

"For now, it's still at the store sweetie. With Uncle Scar we're going to go buy it next weekend. Would you like to come with us to choose it?"

"Mom, I can?"

"No doubt about it honey. With dad we can take advantage to go to the movies."

"But I like going to the movies myself." the little girl pouted.

"I think mommy and daddy want to go see a movie for the grownups that they can't go and see with you. You know what? We can go to the movies too, I'm sure there is an animated coming out this week and then we'll go out for ice cream too. That way, mommy and daddy will have time to do grown ups' things that they can't do with you and we'll have good fun. What do you think?" Sebastian said.

"I can have a chocolate cone?"

"Of course, it's your decision the flavor you want." Dave replied.

"Mom, next week you have to take me to uncle Vid's, we'll buy my bed." Nalani said very seriously.

"You know it won't be your bed, baby? It'll just be the bed in which you sleep when you're here and Lucy too, and when Adam and Madison, auntie Mercedes' baby has grown, she'll also sleep in it." Tina explained to her.

"Yes, but for now, she's very small, she can have the crib, we're too big now."

"I'll never understand how these little ones are already so smart." Sebastian sighed.

"Oh, that's just because we are great parents and that we raise well." Mike said with a pretentious smile.

"And because they have two great uncles. Nick and I are good." Jeff added, laughing.

"Not that much, when I sleep at yours, I only have a small mattress on the floor under the coffee table."

"Ah, they say that truth comes out of the mouths of babes." Sebastian was amused.

"Hey, it's not so big at home; elsewhere than under the coffee table we'd walk on top of them if we get up at night."

"But it's funny; it's like sleeping in a castle." Nalani caught herself laughing.

All adults, except Jeff, laughed at the greatest pride of the little girl.

A week later, Sebastian and Dave went to pick Nalani up. They spent the afternoon with her, choosing the missing furniture for their new home. The girl gave her opinion on each piece and sometimes they took those she preferred.

Sebastian refused to take a hot pink desk for his office, the proposal to take a four poster bed for their room was considered interesting but postponed to later and the princess' bed that Nalani wanted was negotiated for a little more neutral bed even if it was pink.

But for everything else, the little girl did some right choice. In particular, the living room suite made of a huge corner sofa and two chairs which light gray accorded perfectly with their black coffee table and the TV cabinet, they chose coordinated to said coffee table. The colors contrasting perfectly with the acidulous colors of the kitchen, which would create separate spaces without separating them physically.

As promised, they then went to the movies to see the latest Disney out and they had to make a visit to the bathroom before returning to remove the chocolate the little girl had around her mouth after eating ice cream. The little girl was delighted with her day, just as her parents and she made Dave and Sebastian promise to quickly keep her for the night when the bed would be installed to try it.


End file.
